Playing God
by january sunshine
Summary: He was SuperMello, an indestructable, daring figure at the edge, living on the edge. He couldn't help but grin to the world. They couldn't stop him nothing could stop him...


It's all mainly random drabble again, and (I think it's habit now) it's about Mello. I hope this makes more sense than my confusing Kingdom Hearts fic (you can flame it, I won't get mad) but I hope guys like this one more. Spoiler for Mello's name, though. Weird thing is, I didn't add in chocolate, but meh... hehe.

It's random.

**Playing God**

**by Darkness Princess**

**.M.k**

He felt like a god.

He was near the sky, on the edge, so close to death but it didn't seem to come. It didn't matter at all. He was too far from the ground and too close to the border of the roof that he knew one bad step could send him plummeting to the ground below, but he knew that if he kept still, he'd just stay on the verge of death. It was so nice knowing he was so close, and yet so far from the ground below.

Mello stole a peak at the ground below. The building was around three stories tall, a rather large orphanage since most of the staff lived there as well, plus the attic, but it had a wide square-footage and quite a bit of lawn space. The grass was cut every other Wednesday in the months when it was seen, kept low enough so it never interfered with soccer games, and the sidewalks were always sweeped. The only time things lingered on the grass were for two weeks after the leaves fell and were raked - the younger children loved to play in it - and when it snowed thickly. This was one of those snowy days, and the newly-turned seven-year-old didn't seem to care about the freezing weather at all.

Some of the boys had been playing with snowballs. He had seen them when he shimmied his way up, careful of the blanket tied around his neck. Somehow, one of the orphans had convinced Near to come out, and as he looked around in awe, he had been the first to spot him, gaping and rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

Yeah. Mello, on the roof. On the snow-covered roof. With a blanket tied around his neck.

It took a little, only a few seconds, but feeling like at least a minute or two, as they stared at each other, before Near finally called out for help. There was just something about seeing Mello so far away which had stopped him in his tracks - it made Mello grin when he saw. Near took off running at that moment, hurrying as fast as his scrawny legs would carry him, but he tripped over his shoes. He wasn't used to them at all, Mello knew; he wasn't so used to shoes, himeself, but after breaking in the pair of converses he had Matt lace up for him, he didn't have much of a problem with them outside. The shoes were nice against the cold ground, and even Near knew, despite how awkward he moved about in them.

Right now, there were people staring at him. Near had gone in and was now back out, hands cupped around his face, yelling for Mello to be careful. One wrong step and he knew he'd fall. It was common knowledge from the snowy roof of a three-story building, especially to the one who almost slid getting up there.

It was pleasant here. He leaned back on the slanted roof, his white blanket which came with him to the orphanage attached securely to him, double-knotted under his neck, keeping the weather from soaking into his clothing and skin. He liked having the blanket, it was nice protection, and he liked how it fluttered in the wind around his feet.

Voices reached him, spoken loudly enough for him to hear the 'personal conversation' going on between two boys on the ground.

"Jeez, what's that around his neck? A blanket? Like, a _cape_?"

"Who does he think he is, SuperMello?"

That's right. He was SuperMello, an indestructable, daring figure at the edge, living on the edge. He couldn't help but grin to the world. They couldn't stop him; nothing could stop him. Nobody could stop him up there. He was his own individual, at an unreachable place where he could do anything - and nothing - and still feel glad he was there.

Consequences didn't exist up here.

He could hear Roger telling him not to move, that someone was on his way...

He grinned. He couldn't do anything God-like, but the feeling of standing there, knowing he could create so many emotions into so many people at just one moment... he felt powerful. Maybe time for more...

His hands flattened beside him, against the snow-covered shingles, and he slowly pushed himself to stand straight. Nothing holding him up anymore except his own two feet.

There was an audible gasp. Good.

Mello was easily balanced on the slick roof, finding nothing difficult about keeping himself upright and steady, even with the wind. Black fabric clinging to his arms, he stretched his hands out, palms upward, and smiled.

"I want it to snow," he whispered to himself.

A snowflake fell, drifting through the air to land into Mello's open hands. He grinned, watching the slight fall, as each snowflake drifted past him. He had commanded this... this was going to happen because he said so.

"Snow... snow now..." he demanded.

The snow continued to trickle.

"More! Snow!" he said louder. "Snow!"

They were watching him in awe and confusion, as he shouted to the sky, arms stretched out, baby-blanket-cape billowing gently behind him. His hair whipped about his face gently, caressing his pale cheeks. "Snow..." he screamed. "Snow!"

And it snowed.

It wasn't snowing for him, but in the imagination of a newly-turned seven-year-old on the border between life and death, it was possible. He had caused this, he made it snow in his hands.

Turning his hands over, snow rained down onto those standing below, covering pale to dark shades of hair and fluttering on equally-shaded faces as they peered up at him. From so far up, it looked as if they were waiting for him to do something magical, as if they were praying.

SuperMello...

Mihael...

It all worked for him, standing on the roof and playing God.

**Owari.M.k**

_January 6, 2007, 1:00 AM central._

Okay, so I really just wrote this because I was really REALLY bored and wanted to write something that made me feel all mushy inside. Cuz, see, I'm like a rock on the outside, and earlier, I was kinda cheerful when I started it, then I got all sad about tests and college and crap with my mom, so I finished it. I hope you guys liked it. If not, that's okay. Be honest with me.

**:Darkness Princess.**


End file.
